


Five People Who Were Dissatisfied With Their Sorting and One Who Was Right Where He Wanted to Be

by Essie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Fusion, Gen, Harry Potter Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essie/pseuds/Essie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: ASOIAF characters wear the sorting hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five People Who Were Dissatisfied With Their Sorting and One Who Was Right Where He Wanted to Be

1\. Theon Greyjoy

“Hufflepuff!”

Theon was sure he must have misheard the hat. Ironborn were not Hufflepuffs. Slytherins, Gryffindors even the occasional Ravenclaw, but no one from the Iron Islands got sorted into Hufflepuff, not if they wanted to go home. Balon was going to disown him.

Theon stormed to the Hufflepuff table where hundreds of insipid smiling faces greeted him.

“Hello,” a boy dressed like a bumble bee said “Welcome to Hufflepuff.”

“Piss off.” Theon spat back. The boy’s face crumbled.

It was going to be a long seven years.

 

2\. Jon Snow

“Ravenclaw!”

Jon was not surprised by the hat’s words merely disappointed. He had always harbored a hope that he would be sorted into Gryffindor, like his father, and most of the Starks before him. He had dreamed of wearing red and gold, of sitting next to Robb and feeling like he truly belonged. But, of course, it was not his lot in life. Jon trudged to the Ravenclaw table where they were applauding his misery and took a seat. Sure enough, “Robb Stark” was sorted into Gryffindor not a moment later, and Jon’s heart sank even further as he acknowledged that he would not be in the same house as his brother.

“Hey, cheer up” Someone said beside him, and Jon looked up “Ravenclaw’s the best of the four, and our head of house is absolutely brilliant!” Jon glanced at the head table where the other student was indicating. A blond dwarf sat laughing, a goblet in his hand. “Tyrion Lannister.” The student explained.

“I thought all Lannisters were supposed to be Slytherins.” Jon said, glancing at his new companion. She just laughed “Maybe that’s what Tywin wants everyone to think, but Tyrion’s the coolest Lannister to ever live, and he’s a Ravenclaw through and through. You’ll like him. He’s funny, and he doesn’t really mind you breaking rules as long as it doesn’t hurt anyone. And he has the best books!”

Jon smiled and nodded. He supposed he was just going to have to learn to get excited about books if he was going to be in Ravenclaw.

 

3\. Daenerys Targaryen

“Hufflepuff!”

No! That couldn’t be right. Targaryens were supposed to be Slytherins. Everyone knew that. Slytherin was where those who were destined for greatness went, and Dany had every intention of being great. It couldn’t be her blood that had turned the hat wrong. She was from one of the most ancient and true pureblood lines alive. And now here she was one of the last Targaryens left, and a Hufflepuff. Viserys was going to be so angry.

She took her seat at the Hufflepuff table apprehensively; she didn’t know anyone in Hufflepuff.

“Hello,” an older boy smiled at her “Don’t look so nervous. We’re all friendly here in Hufflepuff. I’m Jorah Mormont; welcome to the house of the badger.”

“Daenerys,” Dany answered back with a small smile.

“Well Daenerys, if you ever need anything from a fellow Hufflepuff just ask. I’m your man.” The boy grinned and Dany felt a little better to have someone on her side in this strange house.

“She does not need you,” a girl beside Dany, about her own age teased Jorah with a grin “She will have me, and the rest of the second years.”

“Thank you,” Dany told the strange girl, surprised by her generosity

“No thanks required,” The girl told Dany, “You’re a Hufflepuff now, and Hufflepuffs stick together.” She smiled “You can call me Irri.”

Dany smiled back. Perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad in Hufflepuff; everyone seemed incredibly welcoming. Besides there was nothing that said you couldn’t be great and a badger.

 

4\. Sansa Stark

“Slytherin!”

Sansa stood up and walked slowly to the Slytherin table. She did her best not to cry. Slytherin was where dark wizards and witches went; everyone knew that. If the hat had sorted her into Slytherin then that must mean there was something evil in her. Sansa did not want to be an evil thing. She had been hoping (and expecting) to go to Hufflepuff like her mother, had worried the hat might sort her Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, but never in her wildest dreams had she imagined that she was a Slytherin. She was a good girl.

“Hello,” A blond boy with a cruel smile drawled at her. “You’ll like it in Slytherin. We’re the best. All the other houses are for mudbloods and failures. Our house is designed for greatness. And someday the rest of them will be looking up at us from under the heel of our boots.”

Sansa tried to smile back, but she couldn’t stop remembering Madame Mordane’s words ‘All the dark ones go to Slytherin.’

“Joffrey! You’re scaring the poor girl.” A pretty brunette scolded. She turned to Sansa with a smile “Try to ignore Joffrey; the rest of us do. I’m Margaery Tyrell,” The girl extended her hand for Sansa to shake, and Sansa took it.

“Sansa Stark. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Sansa said, remembering her courtesies.

“It’s not true what they say about Slytherin,” Margaery told her “We’re not all into the dark arts and evil. Being sorted into Slytherin just means that you’re ambitious and cunning. You know what you want and how to get it. That’s a good thing. You know Merlin himself was a Slytherin.”

“Really,” Sansa couldn’t stop the word from tumbling out of her mouth. She had never heard that before.

“Oh, yeah,” Another girl beside Margaery grinned at her. She was beautiful with long dark hair and perfect olive skin. Was this the house for beautiful girls? “The other houses just don’t like to talk about it.”

“This is Arianne Martell.” Margaery introduced her friend “We’ll show you how to get along in Slytherin.”

“Stay away from Ramsay Bolton.” Arianne laughed “That’s about the sum total of it.”

Sansa had heard her father talk about the Boltons, a family of dark wizards.

“Is he dangerous?” Sansa asked. Margaery and Arianne exchanged a significant look.

“He’s not a good guy,” Margaery finally said “but he’s really the only one you have to watch out for. Viserys talks a good game but he wouldn’t know a curse from a hex. Just stick with us and you’ll be fine, Sansa Stark.”

“Alright,” Sansa smiled back at her new friends. She was going to need their help if she was going to learn how to get through Slytherin house unscathed.

 

5\. Arya Stark

“Gryffindor!”

“No,” Arya said calmly to Professor McGonagall “It’s wrong. I’m supposed to be in Ravenclaw with my brother Jon.”

The hall was silent, and Professor McGonagall stared at Arya, taken aback. Recovering her wits she gave Arya a kind but stern look. “The hat is never wrong, Miss Stark. You are a Gryffindor. Now please take a seat at the Gryffindor table. We have many more students left to sort.”

Arya scowled and stomped over to the Gryffindor table, plopping herself down next to her brother Robb who had his arm around fellow Gryffindor Dacey Mormont.

“It’s so unfair.” She complained, as the sorting resumed.

“Is that so?” Robb raised an eyebrow at her. His tone was mostly amused and his prefect badge glinted at her from the front of his robes.

“Yes!” She groaned “I don’t see why a stupid hat gets to decide where we spend the next seven years, or who we are or anything! What does it know? Nothing, that’s what. I don’t see why one person goes to one house and another goes to another, and then that’s who they are for the rest of their lives, no choice in the matter. It’s stupid! And I’m every bit as Ravenclaw as Jon. I’m smart! I read! We’re the same and we should be in the same house!”

“What am I, chopped liver!” Robb laughed indignantly and Arya was forced to backtrack.

She rolled her eyes. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Oh no, I see how it is,” Robb teased “You only care about Jon, your favorite brother; the rest of us can be mauled by hippogriffs. Forget about the house of your father and dear brother, Robb, it means nothing. All that matters is Jon Snow.”

“You’re being stupid!” Arya complained.

Robb smiled at her “Am I?”

Arya rolled her eyes but smiled down at her Gryffindor colored place setting. “Yes.”

 

+1 Bran Stark

Bran couldn’t wait to start his first year at Hogwarts. He wanted to learn how to make potions, cast charms, transfigure and read ancient runes. There was so much to do and he wanted to learn it all. He was going to be the best wizard ever to come out of the school, and he was bubbling with excitement as he wheeled himself beside the stool with the sorting hat. When he was younger he used to long to be in Gryffindor like his father, but as he looked out over the great hall Bran could see someone he cared about in every house. 

There was Robb and Arya, in gold and red joking with the Mormont girls a Myrcella Baratheon.

One table over Theon Greyjoy sat in yellow and black, and Bran had no doubt that Myrcella’s brother Tommen would end up a badger when his time came to wear the sorting hat. It was where the kindest of souls went.

Theon’s sister Asha was at the Ravenclaw table holding court with a group of older students. A few down from her sat Bran’s own brother, Jon. He was laughing with Samwell Tarly whose black and yellow tie stuck out like a sore thumb in the sea of blue.

Finally Bran’s eyes landed on his sister Sansa, so elegant in her green and silver robes. Sansa was one of the sweetest people he knew, so it must not be true what they said about Slytherin being only for dark witches and wizards.

No, Bran didn’t care where he ended up; he just wanted to be part of Hogwarts and learn magic. 

Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head.

“Ravenclaw!”

Bran smiled and walked to sit beside his brother Jon, in the house of blue and bronze eager to start his magical education.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Heuristics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/479430) by [cortchuzska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cortchuzska/pseuds/cortchuzska)




End file.
